


That Blue Light

by MusesofMadness



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Lots of Cursing, Rambly 3 in the morning writing, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark is boss, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusesofMadness/pseuds/MusesofMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark isn't bothered by the arc reactor. He loves it in fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Blue Light

**Author's Note:**

> Very rambly bit that came to me as I was awake at way too late o'clock at night and couldn't sleep.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I apologize for ending on a cliche but let's me honest this whole piece is a bunch of cliches. Sorrynotsorry.

The arc reactor doesn't bother him. Hello... it's fucking genius. It's light years ahead of what other people can do and he did it in a cave. Howard couldn't fucking do what he did. The blue light comforts him. Reminds him that he's Tony motherfucking Stark. Some people tip toe around it, as if it might set him off. And sure the scars around it aren't exactly pretty, but fuck if that blue light isn't.

No. The things that bother Tony aren't visible. The things that keep him up at night are phantoms. The whispered voices that haunt him. The people who would be alive if Tony wasn't such a genius. The people who's lives paid for Tony Stark's genius. Every man, woman, and child who's life ended with the flash of a missile with his name emblazoned on the side. Yinsen's last words follow him around. Even Obadiah, who fucking deserved what he got goddammit... the ghost of a heavy companionable hand squeezing his shoulder... The tally of every time his actions hurt Pepper...

No. The arc reactor doesnt bother him. It's a beacon of light. A reminder that he can create and not just destroy. A reminder of a man in a cave who gave him a second chance and a reminder that he took that second chance. Tony Stark doesn't back down. He's made of fucking iron. And everyone who thinks differently can just go fuck themselves.


End file.
